The Purest and Most Justifyed Partiality
by Teagie227
Summary: Saberfrost had long since accepted the fact that her life was not normal. It was full of lies, deceit, neutrality, and a constant... ever so constant search for peace. Magnus/OC. Might be Prime/Arcee later. I know, I know, no Magnus in Prime, but I will make this work! Done for nanowrimo challenge. PLEASE READ AN THOUGH! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warning! This fic will indeed be as long as crap, because I am doing it for the nanowrimo challenge, it MUST be 50K words. With that in mind, if you are not in for a fanfic of epic length, you don't have to read this. I haven't watched A TON of Transformers: Prime, but I think it's the best universe to place this. Also, I'm going to keep ANs to a minimum, because I'll need as accurate of a word-count as I can get.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Saberfrost had long since accepted the simple truth that her life was _not _normal. She saw the light, didn't run, though. She couldn't run, really. She felt the darkness and the cold snap of static earth. She knew she should have stood up and walked away. She was too weak to transform, but she could have hidden. She figured, she didn't know where she was before, anyway, so how on earth could this new location hurt her. Ah well, if it was death that was waiting for her beyond her fuzzy and limited line of vision, she welcomed it. She took a deep breath, and her optics shuttered.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

It was just a normal day for Optimus Prime. Almost every day, it was him, and his team, putting up with Megatron's crap, fighting off all the little distractions and minor setbacks Starscream always set up to make himself feel important. It was early morning on planet Earth, and he was tired of it all.

Bumblebee chirped merrily and loped into the hub.

Prime replied with a civil and unenthusiastic "Good morning.", which was the custom for him. He never could show his true mettle. It had been the way of him, for as long as he could remember. And now, The pressure was on higher for these bots he had hold of. They relied on him. He was the solid rock on which they stood, and if he wavered, then direction for them was…. Well, it would be like the Bermuda Triangle. He listened to the soft beeps of machinery, and just sat there in silence listening to Bumblebee chatter on. He knew they were words, and he could understand them, but they strung past him and through the air, a chain of words that made sense and went together but never really amounted to much. He vaguely wondered what would happen to his crew when he finally died. He assumed they would be reassigned, or someone else would get assigned to them. Boy, would that be a treat for his successor. He internally laughed at the fact.

The day was slow, their little human friends dropped in for a tick. Most of the time it was like this, just… nothing. Miko went for a drive with Bulkhead, which was also normal. It was just unremarkable in every single way.

Until early evening. Ratchet stood in front of one of his screens, optics squinted and optic ridges furrowed.

"Ratchet? What's going on over there?" Optimus asked, clearly interested.

"Nothing, I just… I was going over some readings, and I happened to see this-" The pointed at the a little dot, blinking sporadically between teal and purple. "This is an energy signature, a weak one, but still there, and this bot's dying."

Prime examined it carefully. "It's purple. Decepticon. Why would we try to help?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Watch."

A little blip and a change of color drew attention to itself.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, sir. But if we don't check, we'll never know."

Jack, Miko, and Rafi practically lept at the chance for a fieldtrip on this slowest of days.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The distant rumble of machinery made the ground beneath Saberfrost vibrate acutely. She felt it, as if she wasn't there but could feel it through vivid imagery, it was the kind of feeling only the old writers of her home city could instill. She remembered it. "The Heart of Cybertron", they called it. Its shining, glorious, obelisks painting the sky. It was a place of neutrality… until recently. The old school houses, turned into military bases, everything changed to create war technology, or time travelling devices (which, mind you, they were still working on), all things changed. Because one little mech had a dream. She heard them come but did not stir. She had too long heard the rumble of death, but it did not sound different than the sound of Autobots shifting about on the surface of…. Of whatever planet she had landed on. They slowed, reaching the impact zone. It was a small depression in the Earth, and it held a slender, tall-looking femme. The femme was quite a sight for the humans. She was white, and almost shockingly so, but years of wear had turned her armour over to a less stark expression. The plates were lined with an electric blue. She seemed to be older than Arcee or even Airachnid. She was still young-looking, but in the way Optimus, the second-oldest bot they knew, was still full of youthful rigor even though he would soon show the signs of aging.

"Bulkhead, would you lift her?" Ratchet asked, as Bulkhead respectfully obliged. "Carefully, though, she's in delicate condition."

"Who is she?" Arcee asked.

Prime and Ratchet exchanged a debating look, when Optimus cleared his throat and said, "Her name is Saberfrost, and she's Ultra Magnus' spark-mate. Ratchet and I knew her well… for a short time."


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened to her? How'd she end up here?" Miko asked.

Prime and Ratchet were just as bewildered as the rest were. There weren't any tire tracks, she couldn't have driven. There were no footsteps, either, and she hadn't left a big indentation in the ground so she couldn't have fallen out of the sky. She looked as if she had simply been dropped from his height to the ground. Ratchet shook his head. "I don't know. When I knew her, she came to work, just like normal. And one day, she stopped. She was just… gone. Until now." He looked at the femme's forearm. On it was a crudely damaged yet still prominent Decepticon insignia. He shuddered. It looked to have been manually scratched and picked at.

"Well, I can't transform and carry her so if you all aren't opposed to walking, or just driving slow, I can get her back in one piece." Bulkhead stated tensely.

"You know we transform to blend in!" Arcee told him.

"Because I definitely wouldn't stand out with half of her body sticking out of my trailer!" Bulkhead said sarcastically. Then added, "We're in an abandoned rock quarry, anyway. And the Hub's not too far away."

Prime agreed with Bulkhead, "I think it's safe to walk, don't you, old friend?" Ratchet nodded cautiously as the group began to walk back northward out of the quarry. Every bot and human was silent, because, honestly, what could you say? Some random femme seemingly fell out of the sky, and there was no conversation to be had. They laid her on a berth in Ratchet's corner. Rafi, by that time, had seen her partisan insignia, and chose to say nothing, as Ratchet fixed him with a cautionary glance when he caught him looking. Her breathing was shallow, and she groaned sometimes. And for the rest of the day, until the humans went home, until he was forced by Optimus to get some rest and was assured that it would all be taken care of the next day, Ratchet just sat and watched her. He couldn't come up with a logical theory for her.

_Why is her label damaged? Where did she come from? Where did she go? _The same thoughts haunted Prime as well. He remembered meeting her, as she was a young Medibot-in-training, only a few years behind Ratchet himself. It was important for her to get along with everyone. But she was quiet, and patient, a very moderate young femme. He didn't much care for bad conversationalists but she seemed nice. The General Magnus himself introduced her, back at the first camp Prime had ever occupied. They shook hands, exchanged needless civilities, and… well, that was the end of it. She and Ratchet seemed to make good friends, though. Most likely, because she was silent and contemplative when he needed someone to listen to him complain about how all of these young soldiers needed to learn some respect, and too polite to tell him to shut up.

He elusively wondered if they should alert Magnus right away, but the thought never fully registered in his processor.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Saberfrost opened her optics to the soft beeps of machinery.

_Machinery?_ The color of the light was the dark grey of an early morning on planet Earth. Her hands and feet were tied, for whatever reason. She looked around, there was Cybertronian technology everywhere, and she couldn't possibly understand where she was. She looked to the sky outside one of the windows, high-up, almost to the ceiling. It wasn't the right color. So, not exactly Cybertron. She waited 15 minutes for enough light to look closer at all the computers and screens that had been haphazardly placed with, she assumed, every intention of leaving again soon. She searched every corner of each screen. Every piece of technology had a little autobot engraving on one side. She swore under her breath. She looked down at one of the ties. Slowly, patiently, she lifted up, twisted, cursed, jerked, anything to be able to free her hand. She, finally, wrenched her hand away to freedom, and moved to untie her other hand. There was motion somewhere far away in the building. She could hear it, and paused momentarily with horror, then moved quickly to untie her feet and make an escape plan. Her head whirled wildly about the room, looking for a hole, an escape pod, something. Her gaze ventured to the window. She thought maybe, if she leapt atop a computer and tried very hard, she could make it.

She moved to the other end to get a running start, and lept onto one of the computers. Saberfrost then attempted, 5 times unsuccessfully but the 6th, effectively, to get to the window. She landed awkwardly and fell so that her right forearm was her only support. She flung her left arm onto the ledge before the window, in a vain attempt to open it. It was locked. Footsteps grew closer, she panicked and began to strike the lock, the static of adrenaline blocking out any noise, until a voice, deep and cool, resounded throughout the practically empty warehouse.

"I wondered where you'd run off to."

Saberfrost whirled around her left arm, determined to shove her phaser in the face of any bot that would try to relinquish her freedom and, due to the momentum of such a movement, promptly fell to the ground. Ratchet was quick to rush the her side as she attempted to run in any direction. He grabbed hold of her. "Calm down." He said. To which she emitted a shrieking reply of, "Let go of me!"

"Dammit, Saber, do you not remember who I am?" He stated in a shouted whisper. She was still for a moment, and looked over his face.

"Ratchet?" He nodded. She looked shocked beyond words, but said, "Well, it's wonderful to see you, but, still, please let go of me."

He obliged. And Saberfrost asked him, "Why am I here? And, what's going to happen to me?" She looked nervously at her forearm.

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't worry too much about that." He knew how merciful Prime could be, especially when the perpetrator was who he considered a friend. "Now, come with me, and I can tell you why you're here and how we found you."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**I know I said I'd keep A/Ns to a minimum, but I did want to thank the people who reviewed/followed this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"So, is that where you went all those years ago? To the Decepticons? How could you possibly-"

Saberfrost's head whipped around and she looked at him with such sad, deepened optics. He looked back in silence. They were the same optics that looked at him so long ago, the night she left. He heard soft footfalls outside his door. It would take an act of Primus to lure him out of a military base at night during a war. And he assumed that must have been what she was, sneaking out of the doors in so guarded a fashion. He knew her well, knew she would never even think about doing such a thing and so he followed her. She turned around and smiled with great remorse, and it was the saddest look he had ever seen cross the face of any bot he had ever, or since then would meet. They stopped just before the last doors she had to exit to be free of this forever.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I- uh, I've got to go. It's Nova, he's just…" she faltered over her words.

"I know you two don't get along, but do you really have to-?"

"Yes." She interrupted.

"Listen-"

"No, Ratchet. I am going to speak now, and you- You are going to listen to me. I'm leaving. Tonight. Thank you, for your continued grace and friendship." She said to him coldly, and left without so much as a 'Take good care of yourself.' For the longest time, he hated her for it. He liked her, she was nice. And had she not already been taken, the likelihood that he would have had her was very great. But he respected and was very partial to Magnus, never in a million years would he have actually acted upon anything. And now, she seemed so different, the life behind her optics was gone as if someone had sucked it out of her.

Blinking out of his reverie, he noticed her speaking and felt almost bad for spacing off like that. Almost. "I never meant to go to the Decepticons but _they_ found _me. _And for the longest time, I felt like I had no right to run away because I had already ran away from one of my problems."

"What was the problem there anyway? With Nova, what did he do?"

She shrugged. "He didn't like me. He wanted me out and Magnus just… he just didn't even do anything about it. Told me he was sorry, and then he let me get kicked out."

Ratchet couldn't believe that, exclaiming, "He did no such thing."

"Oh, but he did, friend."

And Optimus Prime walked in.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"What the Hell kind of point do you think you are trying to prove?" Optimus struggled to control his anger. She spent all this time running away, found in the worse state possible, and now she wanted to leave, without so much as a thank you.

To her, the word "hell" sounded funny. It wasn't a typical curse, but she supposed his prolonged stay on… whatever planet this was must have changed his vernacular. "Don't talk to me like that, you are _not_ my father!"

"And you are not my child, but you _are _my responsibility until we can contact Ultra Magnus, and if you do not stay voluntarily, I may be force to keep you against your will." At the mention of Magnus's name, a look of horror, and anger and grief crossed her face, and she emanated such emotions so strongly, that Ratchet could feel them.

She rushed up to meet him, not nearly close to his height, but struggling to stare defiantly straight into his face. "Orion Pax, don't you dare!" He hadn't heard his old name in the longest time, and it hit home.

"It's actually Optimus Prime now-"

"Ooh! 'Prime' check you out." She carried on sarcastically. "You no longer have any authority over me, I, as a Neutral, can say that now, and I demand you give me leave of you and your team."

The two mechs just stared at her. Ratchet finally piped up, "What happened to you, after you left?"

She shrugged and looked away. "Nothing."

Prime shifted. "Saber, please, tell us. Maybe we can help."

She shook her head. "I doubt it, but, fine. You want to know what happened? I'll tell you exactly what happened."

Bulkhead and Arcee walked in on the drama, and the heat of the situation hit them like a forcefield. Bumblebee, however, remained blissfully, and irrevocably unaware of such a situation, and chirped out as cheerful of a morning salutation as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Do you remember the old city Toullare, which was the first to fall to the Decepticon regime? Do you remember the pale blue glow of the stone buildings and the streets that were made of chrome, reflecting the livelihood of the city's occupants, bustling about to make their city great? Seldom does anyone. Seldom do they think of the tragedy that befell the great planet of Cybertron as having started all in one place. They do not accept the fall of the Tangwoure people for they believed them to be weak. But the Tangwoure were not weak, no, not at all. They were not some unfortunate and peaceful city as unlucky to be singled out by the great evil that had already stormed the planet. They _were_ the great evil.

The schools were all changed or shut down at the first sight of the Greater Empire of the Paleocons, as it is called today. Her friend, Mahomey, was with her when the message was broadcast that there had been a coup, that the Paleocons had overthrown the Neo-geni. They had ruled the city of Toullare fairly and justly for many years, and the nation was outraged at the idea that such a strong central government had been overthrown by a loosely organized coalition of Anarcho-Socialist punks. Mahomey walked her home, slowly, while she vented to him the disgrace and humiliation of having fell like this.

"Not like this, Mahomey." She said. "It can't be."

"I know, but it happened anyway." They stopped just outside her door, pausing awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye. How on Cybertron do you say goodbye to someone when you are unsure of whether you are allowed another chance to say it, another chance to bid adieu? In such a case, it would be most prudent to never say goodbye at all; however, after a while, he moved in for a hug and said, "Just, don't do anything rash." He feared she would run off… or worse. Her father was there, in that building when it happened. He could lose his job, he could lose his life. And her father was all she had.

She nodded wearily and opened the door. Mahomey stood outside for a few moments before heading the other direction, already breaking curfew.

A few days passed, the Paloecons never did anything. They sat in a circle around an office in the Capital Building, lazing about, basking in their new found power and turbulenc they had created, and they didn't even care. Ondel hated the lot of them, sitting about failing to make meaningful reform. He stood up very quickly. They each looked at him, awaiting an order. He had long since established himself as the leader, being the biggest, strongest, and second smartest of the group.

"Alright, you all. Get up and start thinking. "Aria! Get me a parchment-screen!" He set his hands on the conference table-top, "We're writing a constitution."

"All mainstream academies will be discontinued or radically reformed. A highly-regulated curriculum is attached and failure to comply will result in termination of the perpetrating school. Any attempt at a strike will not be tolerated and all those responsible and involved will be discontinued." Mahomey and Saberfrost's Social Sciences professor read off an excerpt of the New Constitution having to deal directly with them. He sighed. "It looks to me, young ones, that this will no longer be Social Sciences. It is now to be called Political Sciences and we are forced to study, and quite in length, Anarchy, Communism, Socialism, Utilitarianism, and Militarism. All other viewpoints are superseded."

The class was silent, and no one moved. Finally, the professor spoke up again. "Well, uh, I suppose today… you can all sit tight, since I need to type up a new lesson plan. No one turned around and spoke to anyone; some read or drew on their tablets, others just sat there. Saberfrost couldn't help but imagine the silence as deafening, despite the contradictory undertones of the old saying. She smiled at the irony to herself how one things can be so delicate on the outside but deeper in, in the reality, be as hard as a rock. She was spacing out, staring at her tablet, when she noticed a blip on her screen. She had a message. She opened it and read it. It was from Mahomey. It said: 'What do u think?'. She typed in and pressed enter, 'U know what I think.' He had always been very moderate, very impressionable. He turned around with his deep, sad optics and then turned back to the front of the room.

After the worst and longest day of classes ever, Mahomey waited with her for the trains. She never did have many friends to speak of. He looked at her and she gave him in return a very forlorn look. "What?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just… I don't understand why this is happening. I mean, what's the point of building a civilization only to see it fall. How could we possibly have let this happen, and where are the bots who are supposed to be keeping us safe? Are they just floating around in midair? But you have to thank Primus all these bots are inexplicably and obscurely keeping us all from being slaughtered, because if the world were only pain and logic, who would want it? But without it there'd be nothing but the darkness and-"

"Saber, you're rambling." He laughed and boarded his train, leaving Saber to wait alone. But soon, a femme of her acquaintance named Torrie came to her side.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. This new regime will be the end of us. Who's to say they won't wage war on the rest of the planet?"

Saber just nodded. "That's mine." She pointed at the newest train to stop for boarding. She rode home on the train, looking at the beautiful city that at once was so pretty, but now was desolate and bleak in her eyes though it had not physically changed. Where were the cheery advertisements and smiling bots crowding the streets? No one spoke to her for the rest of the day and although she hadn't anyone to vent to she carried one thought in her mind, that there was some bot, out there, right now, that was ruining her city. And she was nearly certain they would go for the rest of the planet next.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Thanks for such nice reviews, you guys are tops!**


	5. Chapter 5

His processor was fuzz. He'd studied Anarcho-Socialism, and this wasn't it, it was border-lining Fascism, and yet, it wasn't half bad. And with such radical reforms, Saberfrost was convinced such a regime would be the downfall of the city, but Mahomey didn't believe her. He wanted the structure. It made up for all the structure he lacked at his "home". He kicked a discarded can down the street and smiled to himself. At least he didn't live in the worst part of town. He was almost 6 blocks away from his flat when he turned a corner and walked to an alley which beheld a wanton-looking youth, leaning against a doorway.

"Hey you, kid."

Mahomey stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where you headed?"

"Home." Mahomey said sheepishly.

"You actually live down here?"

"Yeah."

"By yourself?"

"Uh-huh…" Mahomey trailed off warily.

"Hm…" The mech grunted, face shielded and shadowed by the dimness of the downtown neighborhoods.

Mahomey carried on, scarcely remembering the exchange. He entered his building and ascended the staircase to his falt where his flat-mate had already retired for the night. There was a not on the table which said to tidy up the sitting room and Mahomey's own room since Gyreblaster had already done all the other rooms in the flat. It was late, train transit ran slow in this part of the city. He did what he was bidden and then sat down to work on his new homework. He did not sleep until morning.

Gyreblaster woke him up the next day. "Get up," he said. "You have to go to academy."

Mahomey rubbed his head, attempting to camouflage the circumstantial evidence that he had a massive processor ache. Gyre shook his head. "I told you to stop doing that, it's not safe. You'll hurt yourself one day."

Mahomey waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"I saw you around that alley last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was out."

"I thought you were asleep when I got home."

"Listen, I don't want you going around there, alright? That's where the 'New Kids' in town chose for their meeting hall, if you catch my drift. They're wanting to be where all the action happens so they can jump in and say 'Let's fix this.' I want you to make your own political decisions, and I don't want them colouring on your impressionable young mind. Promise?"

"Hey now, you aren't my dad Gyre. I'll go if I want. Not saying I do, but I want to get it straight that you're just my flatmate."

Gyre held up his hands in defense. "Okay, whatever you want chief. Gotta go to work. Catch you tonight maybe."

Mahomey nodded to the older bot as he walked out of the door. Despite the way he talked to him, Mahomey really was grateful for Gyreblaster. The mech took him in when his parents died in a train crash, and the government wouldn't help. Gyre gave him his life back. Mahomey went out the door and on the way to school smiling.

Saberfrost was gone that day. It alarmed him a bit, but he decided not to think much of it. Perhaps she was sick. He'd call on her in a few days if she remained elusive. There was only a few weeks of school left, and they were about to graduate. He wouldn't let her sacrifice her future, radical government reform or not. She did, however, come to school the next day, and for that he was thankful. She was still, in fact, a little off, but she seemed better.

On his way home, the same youth from the other day was stationed in the same place. Mahomey found it odd.

"Hello again." The mech said.

"Hello."

"I see you around her a lot. What's your name?" The mech asked, face shielded behind a shroud of shadows in the dimly lit city.

"Mahomey."

"Huh." The young mech shifted with interest.

"And what about you?" Mahomey asked, attempting to make conversation in the awkward situation.

The mech went _tsk tsk. _"We'll see, kid." And like that he was gone.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"I've been seeing this kid I never noticed before down by my district." Jetfire said to Ondel in the City Hall office where the Constitution had been centered.

Ondel nodded.

"He looks tough, I bet we could use him."

Ondel perked up with interest. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, bring him to the salon tomorrow night then." (Salon: An assembly of guests in a room, mainly consisting of leaders in society, art, politics, &c.)

"I'll try then. He seems a bit wary of me though. I've been talking to him in the alleyways."

"Talking to him in alleyways! Well, of course he's scared of you. And at night, too, I presume. Stop trying to make a scene, and get me a youth. You know that's the basic ingredient of my experiment. I have the plan laid out, but without some kid, it'll just be nothing."

Jetfire nodded shamefacedly. "I'll get on it then, boss."

"You'd better. And quick." Ondel thought about making a threat, but he had learned a long time ago that that wasn't the way to get a response out of bots. Jetfire already knew of Ondel's wrath. He'd seen Ondel get really, truly, angry at a mech once and it was _not_ a pretty sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! And, Suki-angel, sorry to say this but the SaberxMagnus action won't happen for a little bit. **

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

And so Jetfire did, in fact, get right on it. Feeling a little awkward about it, he Followed the younger Mech home, and waited there till morning. When Mahomey finally came out, Jet was waiting. And it scared the crap out Mahomey.

"What? Who are you?!"

"My name's Jetfire."

Mahomey recognized the voice immediately, and relaxed a bit. "What do you want?"

"You should come see my employers. They really need a kid to help them out with something."

"Really?" Mahomey shifted. "What?"

"They just… have a few filing jobs open that no one wants to take."

"How many?"

"Two or three."

"Who are your employers then?"

"The government."

"Say, can I bring someone else along with me who needs a job?"

"Sure, just… stop by the Capitol Building today after academy and we'll get you both started."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

In Political Sciences, Saberfrost sat in her deask pretending to listen to some notes about some work of Cybertronian literature called _The Philosophy of Anarchy. _She received a message from Mahomey. It read: "I got a job 2day"

She messaged back: Good for you!1!

And 1 4 u, if u want it

Doing wat?

Just some filing and stuff

Cool, where? When?

Today, after school at the capitol building

Kk

She wondered if it was going to involve any politics, because if it did, she was sure to go mad. She had explicitly told her friend she wanted nothing to do with the government. Surely he wouldn't have offered the job to her if it did.

They stopped in front of the hulking chrome City Hall.

"So, whaddya think?" Mahomey looked proud of himself. And he was. He'd found two people well-paying jobs at an ideal location.

Saber just nodded. She really did like it. They ascended the stairs and the moment they entered Mahomey went over to the help desk to ask for a Jetfire. Saberfrost stood there awkwardly and silently with Mahomey, admiring the architecture and the sheer greatness of it all. The lobby looked like a small sculpture park, and all around the building there were noises and sights of great hustle and bustle. In a matter of minutes, a red and white young mech walked out from behind a corner and greeted Mahomey heartily. He was tall, and very handsome. He gave of an aura of charisma that could not be penetrated. He spoke easily and fluently. Mahomey introduced him to Saber, they shook hands, and were led to a small office with only one other bot. They were told to categorize the files of the citizens of the city, because the records had been mixed around over time. The work was dull, but the pay was good and their office-mate, Desertcog, was loud, boisterous, and comical. So much, indeed, that they had twice been told to be silent for they were beginning to be a nuisance to the other workers in this section of the offices. Desertcog enlivened their first work experience, and for that, they were ever thankful.

Jetfire had once or twice went out of his way to check in on the two newcomers, and they complied with his fawning over them, unaware that he had Ondel in tow. And when he left, he would always say to his beloved leader "That's the boy I was talking about. Fine specimen of a lab rat, isn't he?" And Ondel would agree.

Weeks passed like that. School, work, home, rinse, repeat. On the way to the train station, one day, Mahomey said to Saberfrost, "So, Jetfire said that every year, they pick at random an employee to attend a conference with the leaders. He said it's been that way for a while. And they chose me. You can come too, if you like."

"No thanks."

"Why don't you like the new government? Everyone else seems to."

"I don't trust them."

"You never trust anyone." Mahomey said, disappointed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Saber knew it was true, but she still felt offended for whatever reason.

"Look, this new government is trying to help people. At least they're trying, you can say whatever you want about them but give them that much. I don't understand what's so bad about the lot of folks, they're a good bunch. Now I'm going to that conference, I hope you'll change your mind and come with me." The rest of the train ride was silent, save a silent goodbye from each at Saber's stop. Mahomey rode to his stop and walked home in a rage. Gyreblaster wasn't home when he got there, and Mahomey didn't feel up to waiting for the mech. He went straight to sleep to try and cool off. He didn't shout normally, but he'd always had some sort of anger that would boil up at the surface at will, even though he and Saber hadn't even had an actual fight. He pressed down his rage and let sleep take him.


	7. Chapter 7

**DeLaCroix: Deh-lah-crwah**

**Jean-jahk Yharmatte: John-Jahk Eoo-har-matt**

**Darlig Ygdra: Dar-lig Eoo-g-drah**

**Darn me and my love of funny names…**

**Oh, yeah, and just kidding about the Saber/Magnus stuff not happening for a while. I'm a dirty rotten lair.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Welcome, friends and Allied states of Cybertron," Opened an older mech who had introduced himself as Nova Magnus. "To the annual Mahai Conference. From the Constitutional Monarchy of DeLaCroix home to the Crese, we have King Jean-jahk Yharmatte, and Prince Findlar," Nova stumbled over the names, wondering why the Crese had to have such funny names, as the two representatives stood as recognized. They were tall, and lean-built figures, with purple eyes, one looking like a carbon-copy of the other. "From the Feudal Country of Ordivicia home to the Ordians, Emperor Neo." The lone ruler stood up, short and stocky in build with eyes bright green. "From the Anarchist State of Bruns home to the Brunians, elected representative Darlig Ygdra and… attendants." The others with him seemed to have a slight aversion to being called attendants, but stood and were recognized just the same. "From the Anarcho-socialist city of Toullare, the Tangwoure, Ondel, Shockwave, Mahomey, and Saberfrost." The most diverse looking group, Each with a color scheme all their own, just like his bots, rose and were noted for their presence. "And from the Imperialist city of Racii, home to the Autobots, myself, my son Ultra Magnus, and Colonel Ratchet."

And so began the most memorable Mahai Conference Saberfrost had ever been alive to know of. The fact that she was there and had taken part in it, was the only reason, however. The conference, in and of itself, was not very notable at all. The group discussed politics and foreign policy all morning, then took a long break, before they could go at it again. Saberfrost had had a long week, and was weary. She told Ondel she was going to take a look about the city and that she would be back by the time they had allotted to restart. He had exhibited a wariness of such a proposition but ultimately allowed her to, feeling as though she was indeed, a youth, and it was important for them to experience new cultures. He offered for Mahomey to go with her, but she left before he could conjure up an answer, since for some reason all their conversations since the other day were very awkward, cold, and short-lived, and Saberfrost was in no mood to reconcile at this time.

The weary young traveler sat on the train with a white cloak draped around her body. Cloth was rare, and one bot was only certain to use it a few times in their lifetime, as it was not customarily worn, but was very effective in communicating to others around a bot that the bot was to have no-one's tomfoolery at that time period. And, every bot Saber had met in her life had picked up on that. Save one.

"Hey! I've seen you!"

Saberfrost looked up to see a young mech, leaning over the back of the seat opposite her. He was likely older than her, but not so considerably older that she had an opposition to carrying on a conversation with him, had she been in a better mood. He was handsome and cheery-looking, and seemed rather large for the age she had judged him to be. Not wanting to shut down such a jovial character, Saber politely smiled and nodded, then attempted to turn her eyes to the window.

"You were at the Conference, weren't you? Boring lot of stuff, huh? I have to learn it though 'cuz my father says I'm going to be a representative and take his place when he dies." The femme was silent and looked at him with feigned interest. "What about you? How come you're here?"

"My friend dragged me along."

"Oh, well, you don't seem very happy about it. If I was with my friend during one of these things I'd be so happy about that." He said, and was met with silence. He rested his head on his arms and looked out the window at the city below. Magnus sighed contentedly. "Isn't it wonderful out there?"

"Gorgeous." Saberfrost replied. Not understanding why this mech wasn't picking up on the fact that she wanted to be left alone.

"I've always thought Racii is one ofe the most beautiful places on Cybertron. What's your city like?" He asked, his huge blue eyes considering her with interest.

"It's okay."

"Just okay? I've always been told Toullare's one of the best cities to live in. Especially with all the crazy Anarchist parties running amuck stirring up trouble."

"It isn't anymore. And Anarchy's okay."

"Oh, my dad always told me Anarchy's only good in theory and the only reason it works in Bruns is because everyone's an Anarchist, and everyone's non-combative."

She paused for a moment and gazed keenly at the neon signs and street lights whizzing past, she looked at all the happy Autobots having kindly exchanges with one another in the crowed metropolis. She had always been told by her aunt, who traveled a lot on business, that the Autobots were collectively the kindest and most polite group of bots she'd ever come across, and that not even the Brunians were as willing to share words as they. She then looked at this social young mech, who struck up a conversation with her simply because she looked unhappy. "You talk a lot." She said.

The blue and white mech shifted obstreperously **(A/N: I'll be honest, I was just waiting for a chance to use that adjective)**, and looked down at the ground. "I'll stop then." He said quietly and began to turn around.

"No!" She called. "Don't. It's nice. No one's talked to me this much in days." She told him. He smiled at her and climbed over the seat backing to sit opposite to her.

"So," He said. "What's your name?"

"Saberfrost."

He leaned forward a little. "Really? That's pretty."

"What's yours?"

"Ultra Magnus. Pretty cool, huh?"

She nodded excitedly and took her cloak off, now ready to hold a real conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**So… I just found out today while reading a G1 TF comic that Nova was never a Magnus. He was a Prime. There was never a "Nova Magnus". He doesn't exist in canon.. :/ I feel silly…**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

The two youths arrived, even, a bit early, to the next session of the Mahai Conference. The Mahai conference was, by the way, exactly as boring as it was earlier in the day. Saberfrost, however, was in a much better mood for having someone to talk to. She felt like an island of a person when attempting to speak with her traveling party. Ondel was dull, Shockwave old, and Mahomey seemingly became more combative and less likeable every 30 seconds. And now, a young stranger had come along and was nice to her! To think of such a thing. She tried to camouflage her good-natured smile. It did not work, however, and she was forced to look up into the eyes of her old friend, to meet a cocked head and a confused face. And for a moment, she saw the old Mahomey in him, and half-smiled benevolently in a 'I'll tell you later' sort of way. She was wedged between said old friend and Ondel, at the desk which they sat behind, and felt small. Too small to speak to Mahomey at the moment, she wanted to be free, she felt suffocated by the size of each Mech's person.

The Tangwoure had to take a ferry across a small oil-sea to get back to Toularre. Saberfrost had been on a ferry many times in her life, never one with a destination, but she always took to the highest spot she could manage. Mahomey knew this. He ascended to the top level of the ferry and Saber on the roof, looking back at Racii with wistful green eyes. He sat next to her and cleared his throat. "It was a good trip, huh?"

She nodded. "Short-lived." She looked disappointed. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"So, what were you so smiley about after break?"

"Oh, I met that Ultra Magnus kid. He was really nice. Funny, too."

"Oh." He said passively. She looked at him with unhappy, apologetic eyes, and then promptly looked back at the city Racii. And, in the manner of himself, Mahomey deduced at rapid speed what it all meant. "You're going back, aren't you?"

"Magnus said the cost of living is cheaper, and there are more jobs."

"Let's be honest, that's not the reason you're leaving, is it? And it's not for your new friend, either." He stated coldly.

She was silent.

"Is there anything I can say to make you stay? I know, we haven't been getting along, but your my best friend."

Her eyes narrowed, attempting not to cry. She took Mahomey's face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry." She let him go and he sat there a moment, rattled and frustrated, struck dumb with agitation and distraction from the problem at hand. He then, realizing the audacity of the femme's intentions, promptly stood, and left to the lower deck in anger and hurt.

When the ferry landed back on the shores near Toullare, Mahomey made no attempt to retrieve Saber. He left her up on that ferry roof, whilst Shockwave and Ondel were busy unpacking some things from the cargo area. He loaded them into the car, aware of her watching him. The three mechs lept into the car that had been waiting for them for pickup without a word. Ondel, after 20 minutes' ride, came to a sudden realization.

"Where's Saberfrost?" He was met with silence. "Shockwave?" The older mech shrugged and they both turned to Mahomey.

He thought up a lie, quick as he liked, "I thought her dad picked her up." It was foolproof. No holes, clean.

Ondel shrugged. He liked Saber, she was polite, and he could tell she had a crazy streak in her that he thought might be useful to him one day, but who picked her up from the ferry made no difference to him. Still, it would have been some gesture if she had told him. He managed to think little of it.

A gust of wind rose up onto the ferry and insisted itself upon its inhabitants. Saberfrost breathed in the smell of it, thinking of such freedom she could have, and wondered what she should do with herself there. She didn't want to be a mechanic; that was for sure. And although politics made an easy discussion topic for her, she didn't exactly want to end up like the elders at Mahai. She had first-handedly witnessed what a long life of politics could do to a bot. After half the ferry ride soul-searching, the young femme ultimately decided she would attend a medibot academy.

As the city Racii grew larger, so did her anticipation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and to Cyberkia, to be honest, I was worrying about the exact same thing just the other day, because I didn't really make that ship a priority, but I think I found somewhere I can wriggle it in! However, I must warn you that it's going to come along much, much, later in this swtoryline.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Saberfrost arrived in port and got off the ferry. She almost immediately called Magnus, the younger, as he had asked her to.

"Hey there Toularre! Get back safe?"

She smiled. "Yeah. So, why'd you have me call so quick?"

"Oh, I figured you'd want to… you know, go out for a drink or something. I kind of thought it'd be nice for you to have a friend around here to start off with." On his end of the call, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Saber laughed shyly and blushed.

"Sure, where at?" She didn't know her way around this city, but she assumed she could have asked a native for help if she needed it.

"Umm… Sit tight at the ferry stop! I'll come get you! Bye." He signed off and Saber chuckled at his goofiness, banking on having to appreciate it now since it would most likely disappear over time. She didn't wait very long for Magnus to show up. The young mech rolled up not even a half hour later.

"Hey." He said nervously. "Shall we?" He motioned to the walking road, offering her to go before him. She declined.

"You lead. I will follow you."

He smiled kindly and nodded, eventually slowing down, though, to fall in step with her. "So… What are you going to do? Now that you're in the great city…"

"I think I'm going to pursue a career in medicine." She told him. "It seems a stable, sensible thing to do. And I'm not much of a fighter, I really do want to help, mind you; however, if I never see combat in my life, it'll be too soon. And I feel like a coward, saying such things, but it's the truth."

"Still, it's noble you want to help with defense, even if that doesn't mean fighting. I think it counts, at least. Not all bots are that considerate."

"Do you know any good places I can go to learn, though?"

"There's only one official academy to train soldiers and combative medics. Oh, no, now don't give me that look. Medic or not, you've got to learn to defend yourself. If you want, when you apply there, I can get my dad to drop in a good word for you."

She looked at him gratefully. "That'd be lovely, thanks." She paused. "I'm gonna need a place to live."

Ultra Magnus shrugged. He couldn't help her with that. "They offer boarding at the Academy, you know."

"Oh, they do?"

"Yeah. It comes with the whole package."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Saberfrost sat in front of three mechs. One, the Headmaster, named Warpath, a Hulking red and orange mech. The next, a Headmistress, Elita-one, she was called. She was small, thin, and highlighter pink. In a way she was both soft and regal. Assertive and yet approachable. And last, a younger-looking and reasonably sized red and white mech named Ratchet.

"Why have you come to the city of Racii?" Warpath inquired, thumbing through the young femme's records.

"To study. There are no medical schools of repute where I come from." She spoke articulately, and honestly, averting her eyes to the council of three that were before her. She thought it best to be polite, they were judging her future. There was silence. It filled the little room the four occupied and made it difficult to breath.

"I've heard the medical schools in Toularre are some of the best." Ratchet piped up, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Not anymore, due to the recent government overthrow. Sorry to disappoint you."

Ratchet simply nodded.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"I still don't understand why I have to do this." Mahomey grumbled, trying to block out all the noise of the Milaoise Stadium of Kaon.

"Look, it's just a bit of fun for this lot. And besides, I don't think Nova likes us very much. You may not have noticed, but tensions with Racii are rising, He doesn't care for our little policies. Everyone has to be ready. So, you're gonna learn how to fight, from us," Ondel motioned to himself and Shockwave, who merely grumbled in recognition of the two mechs, staring at some datawork that seemed to be increasingly more important by the second. "And get famous with it, too. Now, I chose you an easy first match. I mean, just look at the bloke." Mahomey looked. The mech he was facing was probably older than he, and at least 3 heads taller. "Puny." Ondel said. Mahomey just tensed in anger and distress. "Now go on out there."

Mahomey got a closer than desired look. He was bigger up close, strong looking, and scars covered his body, most of them considerably deep. He shuddered. This mech did _not _lose fights. In the pit, Ondel leaned over to Shockwave. "He's coming along well, that boy is."

"Indeed. He molds exactly to the detailed outline I've drawn up. If he continues like this, he'll be the textbook outcome."

Ondel laughed gleefully.

"Although," Shockwave said in earnest. "When this is all over, and he takes control, I will miss you."

Ondel looked funnily at his friend. "Have you gone soft, mate?"

Shockwave shook his head. "No, but you already know that I don't think this to be a very good plan."

Ondel kicked back in his seat. "It'll all be fine."

"_I the center of the field, please direct your attention to this hulking mass of aqua blue and purple, ladies and gentlemechs, I give you 'LUGNUT!'" _The announcer roared, as did the crowd. _"And to the challenger, the… uh… the little one, I give you…" _The announcer trailed off. _"It says here, 'Megatronus.'" _The crowd was silent with shock. One announcer leaned to his companion. "Is that sacrelige I hear in the name of this mysterious visitor?" To which the other replied, "That is."

Mahomey turned to Ondel. "That's not my name. Why is that my name? I don't want that to be my name, that's not my name!"

Ondel shrugged. "What does it matter?"

And, after another short silence, the announcer piped up, _"Let the games begin?"_ And the stadium was filled with noise once again.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

***gasp!***

**Plot twist: An extremely confused Knockout wins the match.**

**Haha! I am funny! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

He won. It killed him, but he won. It was a rush. He felt the rush. He knew each and every cheer that filled the stadium. He could hear them thundering in his audio receptors, he could smell the emoitions, he could feel them implanting themselves in his harddrive. He was going back tomorrow, and that was final. Ondel didn't need to tell him to, he'd do it himself.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"For the remainder of your studies here, I, and I alone will be holding sessions that will consist of myself, yourself, and one other student, for your curriculum." The mech named Ratchet told her. He had earlier, explicitly stated that, as head of the medical department, she was to hold a quick briefing with him, and he suggested they take a turn about the campus.

"Don't you have more students to teach?"

"Well, yes. But, we have so many teachers and so little students, that it really isn't necessary to have a class of more than 2 or 3 at a time, staggered throughout the day." He explained, and it made a lot of sense to her.

"What's my classmate's name, then?" Saberfrost inquired, loping about to match Ratchet's slightly longer strides.

"Perceptor. He's a bit older than you, about 2 years away from graduating. In fact, having you here would be a great teaching experience for him."

She smiled. "So this is a lovely campus!"

Ratchet nodded. "Quite."

There was a long silence. "And where are you from, sir?" Saber attempted to fill the breadth of quiet.

"Around here. I just graduated this year, actually. There's not a whole lot to do around here with no fighting going on. So I came back as a professor. You know, gotta keep myself busy…"

"And you're already Head MD?" Saber was in awe.

Ratchet laughed uneasily. "What can I say? I'm a genius."

Saberfrost just smiled politely and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Years later…**

"So, my dad says we're getting posted to Iacon." Ultra Magnus said casually to Saberfrost one morning. She looked up at him.

"Really, why?"

"I heard the Paleocons all moved to Kaon and are getting more belligerent by the day, and Iacon wants us to move in, since it's closer, we can monitor the activity, and defend their city. I don't think we have to worry about Racii, since Kaon's so far away."

Saberfrost nodded. "Guess I'm on the verge of being able to put those skills to good use, eh Magnus?" Her voice wavered nervously. Magnus just smiled and crossed their room to the table where she sat working, kissed her on the temple and murmured, "We'll be fine." He straightened up and began out the door.

"I have to go now, meeting with my father. I'll see you tonight?" Saber nodded good-naturedly. "Alright, bye."

"Bye." She said as her sparkmate walked out the door. Later in the day, Saberfrost was testing the effects the 250 types of topical energon had on a patron when ingested by a synthetic "patient", when she heard a knock on the door. "A minute!" She was coaxing the patient into trying another type, and there was another set of knocks. Saber began to irritate, attempting to slam the energon down the test subject's throat, all the while cooing positive reinforcement to her little creation. There was a muffled "What?" at the door, and she whirled around to face the door. "Shut up!" In her endeavors, she finally succeeded, and walked towards the front door, opening it to reveal Ratchet, standing in the entrance, a bit dumbfounded.

She smiled as if nothing had ever bothered her in her whole life. "Hello, Ratchet."

"Uhh… hello? How are you?" He asked uneasily. She lead him to her study.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Trying to get this," She kicked the fake cybertronian in the ankles, and it, being only a temporary life form and therefore having no real intelligence to speak of, moved dumbly, and slowly away. "Bloody thing to cooperate with me."

"Was that who you were talking to? Or do you just carry on when you're alone?"

The test subject sparked and began to smoke. Saber rushed over to try and cool it off. "I don't know; how often am I alone?"

Ratchet shifted. Since he had first met her, Saberfrost had changed. Who was once very shy and reserved was now a contemplative and articulate individual. Wit had taken the place of introvertedness; and science, the place of fancy. He could not himself decide whether he liked it better or not. "Magnus said you do that."

The test subject burst, and Saber covered her face with her arms, turning and looking at her friend the while. "Do what?"

"Block out the universe when you're concentrating."

Saber got a confused look across her face. "I do? Why would I do that? When faced with a problem, one's surroundings could be the most important factor… Oh well, how are you?" She looked up at Ratchet, quickly jumping subjects.

"Fine, but I came around to say goodbye. I'm getting transferred to Iacon, and we'll be leaving soon. So…" Saber held up a hand to halt his speech.

"Wait, you're getting transferred too?"

He nodded. "Wonder why they'd need two medics."

"Hm, perhaps this whole ordeal is on a much larger scale then Nova's letting us on about. Anyway, looks like I'll be your assistant, just like old times, eh? Oh! Where are my manners? Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, but thank you."

Saber took a seat and motioned for he friend to do the same. "So, what do you think is the big deal with these Paleocons?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ondel was dying. His spark was failing, at least Megatron thought that was what went wrong. Shockwave had explained it to him, but he wasn't listening very close. He was to busy worrying about this mech, who'd taken him in and treated him like his own, and gave him a second in command position, even over Shockwave. And now, the young mech stood next to his leader, who was on his death bed.

Ondel let in a rasping breath, looked at Shockwave, and then to Megatron. "I don't think I'm gonna make it through this one, kid."

Megatron half-smiled. "Yes, you are."

Ondel shook his head no. "It hurts too much."

Megatron shifted, taking up Ondel's hand. "What would you have me do?"

"Do you really want to know?" The younger mech nodded. "Kill me."

Megatron drew back. "What?"

"You heard me. I can't command anyone like this. I'm useless now. So, fix it."

"You'll get better! I'm sorry, but… I can't." Megatron began to rise, and exit the room. He needed to clear his head.

"Wait." Ondel said, and his ward ignored him. Once the younger mech was clear of the room, Soundwave looked over Ondel, and shook his head, chuckling. "What?" Ondel asked, clearly irritated.

"It didn't work." Soundwave could hardly contain himself. "You tried so hard, and it didn't work."

Ondel hit his head against the headboard of his berth. "I don't understand why, though! It was textbook."

Soundwave crossed the room. "Look, you wanted someone with a masked sense of general hatred, and you found one. So, you took the boy, taught him our ways, you gave him the name of a god and all the power he could ever need. You let it destroy him. You _wanted _him to kill you. This way, you will not die a victim. A slight inkling tells me he already knows you planned to make him seem a villain. And now, he won't grant you your very last wish."

"And why not?"

"You forgot about one thing."

"What?"

"It got too _close_. He _cares_ about you. Never in a million years would he kill you now."

"Kill me, Shockwave. That's an order."

"No." Shockwave began to leave the room.

"Come back."

"I've grown to like the kid, you know. You were too busy trying to kill yourself that he's taken on a lot of responsibility, and he's doing well with it. You are no longer a relevant factor. There is no leader now but Megatron, and his word is now law. He was right to let you suffer." And with these harsh words, Shockwave left the room, closing the door, leaving Ondel in darkness, there to perish.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Iacon was only a little larger than Racii. Saberfrost remembered hearing about it in classes, how it and Kaon are the oldest cities on Cybertron. The cities were so historically rich and culturally diverse, one could not help but stand in awe of them. Saberfrost had been studying whether wires could be melted and then safely separated, when she got a blip on her comm. She picked up.

"Hey, Magnus!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, why don't you get out of that bunker and come out. You work too much." Saber cast a sidelong glance at her work, and ultimately decided to abandon it, stepping out of the Medic Bunker and into *cringe* the sun. After a quick turn about the perimeter, she quickly found Magnus and Perceptor, lounging about the corner of the encampment with a mech she did not recognize. She issued a greeting to Magnus first, then Perceptor, and a polite nod in the direction of the stranger. He was big, red and blue, and seemingly a little older than Magnus.

"Saber, this is Orion Pax, we were just talking. Orion, this is my sparkmate, Saberfrost."

The two shook hands quickly. Then Saber, turning to Magnus asked, "And what were you lot talking about that was so important you had to call me off my work so that I could take part in the discussion, oh wise and affable General?" in a joking manner.

"Nothing much really, I just wanted you to stop being such an introvert."

She turned to Orion. "So, what do you do?" Saber asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm studying at the academy here. I want to be a linguist, but I'll probably end up working as a data communications analyst. It happens all the time."

Saberfrost nodded.

"I'll tell you," Magnus said. "He's going places."

"As a data clerk?" Orion laughed skeptically.

Magnus shrugged. "Who said that's not an important job?"

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**I don't really remember if I said this last chapter but thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING! Profanity towards the end.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Ratchet promptly burst through the doors of the medic bay. On the day in question, there existed a threatening message from the Paleocons, or, as they now called themselves "Decepticons", derived from the Iaconic derogative slang term for the group, and instead of lashing out at it, they embraced the name to spite the Autobots. The soldiers went into battle, their first blood. At the back line, where the medics were stationed to ease the progress of getting ready to receive wounded soldiers at a moment's notice should the action be required, Saberfrost was only able to shoot down a few lucky stragglers that had made themselves to the back of the ranks. Ratchet then came sprinting towards her, grabbing her forearms and saying, "Get the medic bay ready!" There was an urgency in his voice and Saber's stomach lurched uneasily, think of what could have happened that was so awful that it would shake Ratchet off his foundation. Nevertheless, she, Ratchet and Perceptor made quick work of the medical tent, and waited in uneasy silence as brave soldier after soldier filed in. And soon, the young femme saw what the root of Ratchet's urgency was. He was not, in fact, worried about his own efficiency, there was nothing he did not want to see, he was worried about her efficiency, and he wanted to put off her witnessing it as long as possible, for through the door two mechs carried in General Ultra Magnus. He was hurt. And he was hurt bad.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Are you there? Are you conscious? Can you hear me, Magnus? I have to talk to you. Your father came to the base. We had a quick chat, and I have to go…_

Nova sat across the table from his obstinate little daughter-in-law. He had asked her how their life was going, and thus far, they were a good match. Until he brought up grandchildren. She looked around the yard, and leaned in close. She asked if she could tell him a secret. He leaned in, ready to listen, dreading the answer. She told him she had consulted Ratchet first. They were friends, she trusted him. Neither of them thought she could. This had the Magnus bothered. He needed his son to have an heir to the position. If it didn't go down to a family member, who knew what second rate whackjob could take it next? He had come to tell her she needed to transfer back to Racii, it was running low on Medic bots. But now, with his judgment clouded by shock, he needed her to get out. He thought up a plan quick.

_I have to transfer back to Racii, just for a little while. I'll be back in just weeks, I promise. No, now don't grunt at me like that. Stay back and rest. I'm going to trust Ratchet with you. I don't think he'll fail epically. Oi, to you, too, Ratchet! Look, the shuttle's outside waiting. Goodbye Magnus. I love you. I'll be back soon. Ratchet, take good care of him for me. I'll miss you, too…_

Saberfrost stepped out of the Medic bay and stopped at the door of the shuttle, just next to Nova. They exchanged goodbyes, and he watched his beloved Daughter-in-Law climb into her fate. He loved her, he did. But she wasn't what _he _needed her to be. So, against his better judgment…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Saberfrost climbed into the shuttle, its destination already preset. She was ready to see the great city again, without all the concern of an attack from Kaon. In a matter of hours, she reached Racii, but the shuttle didn't stop. Slightly concerned, she piped up, "Computer, you've flown right over the destination."

The computer blipped. "Negative."

"Computer, state destination."

There was a mechanical whirl. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to be acting chief medical officer and unofficial Autobot liaison to the UCITAF Institute, Con-leaning neutral base, leader, Riskis Primafori."

"Computer, that's not my destination."

"Destination and task is enlisted to a Saberfrost."

"Well, I do not accept." There was a long pause.

A click went off. "Thank you for accepting your task. Have a nice day."

"Wait! What do you mean 'thank you for accepting'? I don't accept!" She was met with silence. She screamed, "I DO NOT ACCEPT!" Eventually, after pounding on the monitor for a minute, she leaned back. _It was Nova_, she thought. She knew he'd never liked her. And now, she was being jettisoned to Primus-knew-where. Because she couldn't have kids, or at least she thought that was what the reason was. She couldn't think of an answer. She leaned up against a wall. "You know, Computer, this is the first time I've ever been sentenced to death." She laughed. She was talking to a computer. It was better than the silence, though. And when she crashlanded on the surface of the far North and looked out to see but a beat up cellar-like base with a time-worn sign saying "UCITAF", she looked about. There was nothing, for miles. The land was desolate, and the little, unimpressive building stood solitary on an otherwise uncovered hill. She screamed, at the top of her lungs, out to the world, a single word: "FUCK!" And when her lung's capacity finally ran out, when she finally caught her breath, she turned around, and was met by a small, thin, matte black mech standing at the cellar door. She looked into his eyes. They were a deep violet. He just watched her and did not make a move. She half-smiled at him, and her sadness sent waves over the dull, flat, space between them. The wind howled, and it echoed across the silver plain. And then, the mech started her way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been at guard camp, 4-9 Friday, 9-9 Saturday, 9-4 today. So, I can barely walk, but hey, I can type so let's DO THIS!**

**Obviously, I did not win Nanowrimo, but I'd feel super bad if I didn't finish…**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

In the doorway of UCITAF there stood a small matte black mech, who then started towards Saberfrost in a half-jog. He was looking above her, but halfway between the building and Saberfrost, he turned his gaze upon her with a friendly look, but stopped at said halfway point.

"Hi!" He called out to her with gusto.

Saberfrost eyed the mech with unease. "Ah… Hello?"

"You must be the new ensign from Iacon, eh?"

"Umm… yes. Wait, you knew I was coming?"

The mech nodded, seemingly a bit confused. "Nova Magnus himself told us. We couldn't have had a higher up contact unless a Prime told us. Or Primus himself, but a lot of bots don't even believe that anymore. And a lot of bots do. It's whatever. Anyway, come on in, we've been waiting. I'm Damiscius, by the way." He all but skipped to the door of the unimpressive building.

Saberfrost watched him go. She looked behind her, at the wrecked ship, and then beyond, trying to see some form of visible civilization other than this. Racii, maybe. Something to show her that she was not utterly unaccompanied with these neutrals, with this bright red Autobot insignia splayed out across her chest.

"Oi! I'm wating over here!" Damiscius said, standing once again at the doorway. "Or, are you not alone? Do you need me to help get a friend out of your ship or summit?"

"No," Saberfrost turned around and began to hike towards Damiscius. "I am alone."

He held open the door for her and almost immediately there were stairs leading down, "Watch your step." Damiscius cautioned, and, coming to a sudden realization said, "Oh! Before you get down there, what's your name?"

Not Saberfrost, she decided. That was a different name for another life. She thought maybe, her Magnus would come looking for her; but for now, she thought up a name, quick. "Luster." She replied.

Upon the landing, Saberfrost looked to see a dimly lit and ill-equipped looking little hub. The team members there, a few mechs and only one femme looked upon her with either curiosity or passive indifference. An average sized red and silver mech raised his head a little, revealing red eyes, he was obviously Kaonic, and said, "New kid?"

Damiscius nodded. A young looking cream and white femme lept up from her work and all but yelled, "Thank Primus! It's another femme!" She breathed a sigh of relief, attempting to vault over a few wires and make her way to meet Saber when Damiscius held up a hand. "No, Fritzfall, she meets Riskis first." The femme nodded.

Saber was led to the back of the UCITAF Institute. Damiscius burst through the door in the back to reveal an even worse poorly lit room. "Oi, Riskus, guess what we have?"

A mech, a little larger than Damiscius turned his cerulean eyes over his shoulder to look Saberfrost over for a moment, then turned back around. "Spare parts?" He guessed. Saber shuddered.

Dami laughed, he thought Riskis was joking, but he never knew, not with Riskis. "No dice, sorry. She's the new ensign we were promised. Her name's Luster."

Saberfrost remained silent.

"Lovely." Riskis said with as little emotion as could ever be possible. "I heard you were medic in Iacon, yes?" The red, orange, and white mech stood up and turned around.

"Yes." She affirmed.

"Good. Karyys has been doing all our medic work until now and to be honest, he can't even put a joint in its place…" He paused and thought for a moment, rotating his right arm as if recalling some painful memory. "…properly." He walked towards Saberfrost and then passed her, moving towards the front of the base again, barking out a command to come to the foreground of the hub and meet the new ensign. Dami led her out to the corresponding group. All in all, there was collectively six members of the group.

Riskis, whom she had already met. She was introduced to Claudius next, a huge burgundy mech with crimson eyes. Damiscius, the little black mech who was the very first bot she met. Fritzfall, the boisterous femme who had charged her in the first few minutes of her arrival. Then there was the aforementioned Karyys, the very same red and silver mech who at first addressed her presence. Then, finally, the elusive Æryn, an unimpressive red mech who said little to the group, if anything. All in all, the job at UCITAF was truly a lot of sitting around. The group never saw combat much, and when they did, Saber got left behind due to her rookie position. However, Riskis made her get rid of her insignia, stating it made Claudius, who seemed to have a troubled past with Autobots, uncomfortable. They were a wanton, sort of motley group, that seemed only to fight for who paid the most, within reasonable restrictions. She would run tests, record them, gossip with Fritz, she'd do studies and then gossip with Karyys, she'd stay awake at night and try to forget Magnus, and the next day it would start back up again.

One day, she was lofted up in the rafters of the Institute with Fritzfall and Karrys.

"Did you hear the Paleocons' leader died?" Fritzfall asked sitting up to look between her friends.

Saberfrost nodded. "They're calling themselves Decepticons now. Kinda weird, huh?"

Fritz fell back down on her back. "Yeah, weird."

"Can I ask you two something?" Saber asked, sitting up to look beneath them, making sure a certain mech wasn't around. Her friends nodded uneasily. "What's Æryn's big deal? I've been here for weeks and he hasn't said a word. And not just to me, but to anyone."

Karyys shrugged. "We don't know. He just sort of showed up one day, and we've been together as this group by default. He never talks to any of us, except Riskis. But Riskis is our captain. I don't think Æryn likes us very much."

Fritz's eyes lit up with excitement. "I heard he killed a guy. And I mean, not like he had a run-in with someone who deserved it but, I mean just killed someone. Because he was mad."

Saber laughed. "I have a hard time believing he killed somebody, speechlessness or not. And what about the rest of you lot?"

Fritz and Karyys looked at each other. Then the two smiled and took her hands. "Let us show you."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**So, I have a question to ask. Should I continue to type in Saber's name as Saberfrost, but keep everyone calling her Luster, or should I just call her Luster until later, because she will turn back to Saberfrost eventually…?**


	14. Chapter 14

Hidden, deep in the tresses of the UCITAF Institute, a small, inaptly named "Hall of Records" exists. There, among the shelves and cabinets were countless accounts from names that, for the most part, meant nothing to Saberfrost, who had been temporarily renamed as Luster, and was called so by her comerades.

"What is this place?"

"Records." Karyys said. "Back-stories, stats, on anyone who has ever been a part of this team or is now. Riskis will probably make you do it soon. So, nothing too personal in here, knock yourself out." He reached for the door, Fritzfall in tow, leaving Luster on her own to read up.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_The last account of Rustwing Primafori, founder of the UCITAF Institute:_

_As I sit here, I watch the world split. It will soon die of its own political absurdity. The other political parties are slowly diminishing into the Paleocons, and the Autobots. It is either black, or it is white. You can't just take everyone and lump them into two categories. Life's not that simple. Everyone knows that, even sparklings know that. So why, then, are we doing it now?_

_My son, Riskis will never know the comforts of allegiance. With this establishment, I will ensure that a few, a lucky few, may see the preposterousness of a two party allegiance system. I am happy with this small team of loyal and independent bots I have at my side. I relinquish my rights to leadership to my son, Riskis. May I now die in peace._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Claudius, second in command of UCITAF Institute, second generation._

_In the remote locations, the farthest reaches of our great planet Cybertron, there were Barbarians. And there was a then there was chaos. And now I am the last survivor of my race. With my survival there marked the end of the barbarian nations and the beginning of the enlightenment. I am not a smart mech. No, I was chosen for size. Riskis is not very big. Unless he is and I cannot see it because I am so big. But I still do not think he is. I am going to go now. We have been called to fight with the Autobots against some revolts._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Damiscius_

_Uh, let's see. First of all, I'm not too special. I want to get that out of the way first. I never, you know, wrote a good book or made any scientific breakthroughs. I'm not important. Unless I'm here. I thought this whole place up here was abandoned, utterly abandoned. You see, every living thing in the universe dies alone. And that's what I wanted, to be alone. I was going to kill myself, get it? I came from the slums, my dad doesn't exist. I've got tons of half-siblings. I have no real full-oil relatives, except my mom, who turned me out in the 'hood. I knew I wouldn't make it out there. I was too small. I had to extract protection from other bots… sometimes at too high a price for my taste. So there I was, ready to finish the deed that had been waiting to be done. I didn't even see the building. But suddenly, standing, no, looming above me is this red, orange, and silver, scary looking mech just gazing down at me with eyes like ice, yet they held a sort of sympathy. His look flicked over the Paleocon insignia which I had been branded with between the wings on my back. I hadn't yet turned around, I didn't want to look him in the eye. He knew what I was about to do. He ran a thumb over the decal, corroded after all its use. I remember that I looked down; I remember trying not to flinch. It didn't hurt, but it sent waves of unneeded memories. He came around to the front of me and knelt down there on the ground with me. He took my face in his hands and made me look him in the eyes. And then he said something no one had ever assured me of before. Right there, in the middle of the wide, open, abandoned field of silver he spoke, saying, "I promise, one day, everything's going to get better for you." And then he just got up and walked back to the building I'd never seen before. Against my better judgment, I followed him. Because for the first time in my life, I felt a little bit important._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Karrys_

_I came from Kaon. Before the darkness, Do you remember Kaon before the darkness? I do. It was a great city. It was never as great as Iacon, or Racii, or Toullare, but it was still great. It was normal. I was normal. We were all just bots, and we were, almost all of us, good mates. But the darkness came. The darkness and the hunger and the corruption came and I left. I couldn't take my family, they were part of it all. So I went off on my own and I found this place. The end._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Fritzfall_

_I was a Paleocon before all this. Until I was cast out. Ondel found out I was pregnant, and he doesn't much care for children. Of course, with my luck, the child died. I walked for weeks. Just going nowhere. Because I had nowhere to go. Then, I received a message from my mother. It was a discreet message, she was not supposed to be allowed to contact me. But she did. And I will love her forever for doing so. It said she heard of a place in the north I could go. They would give me shelter, they would give me a niche in this universe. So I went there, and they did give me those things. And never in a million years would I think of going back to my old life._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Luster read the stories of her new found teammates, wondering what a future patron similar to her would think of reading her story, she fished through the files, looking forÆryn's, but such a task proved to be futile. For aside from the plain stats of color, size, shape, age, eye color, and city-state of origin, there was nothing.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Well, that was a fun chapter! Lemme know what ya think!**


	15. Chapter 15

"So, tell us, what is your story?" Riskis had a video camera set up, and a voice-writer. Luster sat uncomfortably with her back to the wall.

"Uh, where do I start?" The whole team was gathered around, watching her, listening. All except Æryn Riskis shrugged.

"Anywhere."

"Umm…. Okay, let's see. I guess the logical place to start would be my birth. So, I was born in Toullare, and I was raised in Toullare. My mum… well, she died, and my dad… I don't know hwere my dad is. I ran away, see, after the Paleocons took my city. I went to Racii. My dad hasn't made any attempt to contact me. He must think I'm dead by now, I've been gone for so long. I wish I could go home. But I can't. So I attended the academy at Racii. I made a lot of friends there. I miss them too. I met my spark-mate there. He got in a battle and was hurt really bad. I was trying to take care of him, and then his father showed up. And his father found out I couldn't have children, and he didn't like that idea very much. So now I'm here. I have no idea where my spark-mate is, or if he's even alive. I'm going to bank on no, because he hasn't tried to contact me yet either. Or maybe he is alive, maybe he just didn't like me very much either-"

"Oh, come on now," Fritzfall's arms were folded and she leaned forward a little, resting her head on her desk. "Don't say that."

"What was his name?" Riskis asked.

"Sorry?"

"It's all for the history records. His name, your spark-mate."

Luster sighed, she was getting very tired of making up names for bots. "Ulysses."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

That night a package arrived, an unknown piece of machinery, with hastily scribbled shorthanded code on what it was and what to do with it. It was supposed to mask the energy signal of a bot, and it supposedly worked. Riskis read it aloud. They were to send one representative to retrieve access codes from an autobot academy in Bruns. And if they succeeded, the Decepticons would make it worth their while. A quick and obtuse set of directions, stating it was Ordian and vaguely described how to work it. Upon finishing the note, Riskis looked up. This was a very dangerous mission, he knew, he looked up at Luster and gave her a questioning look. "Ready for your first assignment, rookie?"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Karyys helped hook her up to the what-ever-it-was.

"So, what does this do again?"

Karyys shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted, carrying on with his work. Soon, every wire was in its corresponding place, and, taking one last look at the directions, Karyys strapped something akin to watch to Luster and tentatively turned on the mystery piece of equipment.

Everything in Luster's vision went black.

She awoke after what seemed like hours, and after glancing at the clock she quickly discovered it was only a few minutes. Her eyes were fuzzy, and there were multicolored blurs above her.

"I think she needs a medic."

"Fritz, she _is_ the medic."

"I didn't do anything wrong, I don't know what's going on."

"Why's that watch blinking?"

"Does she even own a watch?"

"Her eyes aren't glowing, there's something wrong with her."

"Let me check her vital signs…" She saw the red and silver blob, who was obviously Karrys, walk around her. "There are none."

"What do you mean there are none?" Riskis's voice. It was loud and angry in her ears. She screwed up her face and tried to turn away from him, but there was a hand on her shoulder that kept her put.

"She's dead."

"But she moved!"

Luster's vision slowly came in focus. Riskis was holding down her presumably dead body, all the others gathered around, except, of course, Æryn, while Karyys looked on into the vital signs she carried with confusion.

"She's showing signs of energy, but it's not life energy, and her energy signal is barely perceptible."

Luster groaned, Riskis said, "Hush." She hushed. Riskis looked to Karyys. "What kind of energy is it, then?"

Karyys shrugged.

"Can anyone tell me anything? What the fuck kind of a machine is that?"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Present day…

"You mean to convince me that you're some sort of walking half-dead-zombie-bot?" Ratchet tapped his crossed arms with the fingers of his right hand.

Saberfrost nodded. "Look." The autobots looked into her eyes. Dull, like she said. She then opened her spark chamber. Instead of a steadily glowing spark, there was nothing. Not the kind of nothing where her spark chamber was empty. "I finally figured out what it is. This watch I'm wearing channels all this excess energy from the Void for me to use to keep my dead body alive. That why it's like that. There's just this hole in reality inside of me, and it never stops retracting."

"What is the Void?" Rafi asked, perched on Bumblebee's shoulder, to receive s concurrent chirp from his companion.

"Well, it's like… You have all of these alternate dimensions, right? And they're stacked, one on top of the other. But, what's to keep these dimensions from crashing into each other? Well, those who study the possibility of alternate dimensions… that's what they call the padding. The nothingness between one dimension and the next, the Void. I'm nothing, basically. I'm the center of nothingness."

Prime's eyes narrowed. "Why were we able to pick up your energy signal, then, if you're 'nothing'?"

Saberfrost shrugged. "It's the future. You're more advanced now than they were then."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Luster sat on the roof of the Institute. She was alone, she left tomorrow, and she knew she should be spending time with her team because, honestly, how long could this whole dead-living thing last? But she wanted to be alone, so she told Riskis she needed some air. She laughed to herself, remembering when she told them Magnus probably thought she was dead. Because now, she was.

"What's so funny?" It was a voice she'd never heard before. She whipped around, expecting an intruder, only to see Æryn. She relaxed a bit, but never let her shoulders drop. She didn't trust him.

"Sorry, you frightened me. I didn't know who you were. You don't talk much so…"

"Yeah." He breathed. "I don't like them."

"Then… why are you here?"

"I used to be an Autobot, like you, but I got in some trouble. I commited a crime, and this is my time. But I'm almost out, and then I can go back. Will you ever go back?" He shifted up to the edge of the little roof next to her.

"I don't know if I ever can." There was a silence, and Luster shuddered. "It's cold."

"Yeah, it happens when you die." And then, as quickly as he came, Æryn was gone.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

***Ominous Music* **


	16. Chapter 16

"Here, take this, it'll keep up communications while you're busy carrying out this little mission." Riskis handed her two little hearing aid pieces. "And these," He put a small lens on his finger and attached it to one eye, then put another on her other eye. "This way, we can see what you see all the time." He looked up at the sky, a ship with no displayable allegiance flew over and a little to the west of them. "Good luck." He said. Luster nodded and turned around. She walked a long ways Southward, pausing at the top of a hill, before looking back to see her team still standing there watching her. She lifted her hand, displaying a little half-assed wave, then continued on, disappearing form her comrades' views as she descended down the hill.

To walk to Racii, was much longer than Luster expected. And to walk to the secondary academy of Racii, not hers, but a different one, which was on the complete opposite end of the city than the one she had arrived at, even longer.

"H-Hello? Luster? Are you there? Can you hear me?" It was Karyys's voice, he sounded a little panicked, which struck Luster as funny because the situation wasn't dire. She took a quick look about the street outside the academy, and dipped behind an alleyway.

"Yes, Karyys, I can hear you loud and clear."

The mech laughed. "Lovely, well, we're all here, gathered around the computer, watching you. Even Æryn's here! Say hello, Æryn!" Luster heard a begrudging mumble. "Alright… let's see…" Karyys's voice trailed off in her ears. "You're in an alleyway, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, get out and give me a peek at the building and the street signs. If I can see what security system they have and their exact locations, I should be able to find you a way in there. Now, it looks like they check for ID at the gate so, you'll have to break in. But I can, however, hack into the system and turn the cameras away from you." Luster made her way around the gated building, which was, in fact, much larger than her academy in the other end of town. She reached the back alleyway, attempting to avoid looking suspicious and breathed,

"Alright Karyys, now would be a great time for your techy finesse."

"Okay…" He sounded as if he was concentrating very hard and the three cameras mounted on the back slowly turned away, and Luster lept up the fire escape to the roof. She touched the roof hatch and thought better of it. "Karyys, what's gonna happen if I open this up?"

"Uh… nothing. Go on."

She nodded and opened it up climbing down the ladder to a stair landing. Luster fumbled about for a light-switch, it was quite dark, and on the wall she found some peculiar feeling bumps every once in a while. She found the light and flipped it on, gazing face to face with little pores on the wall, colored red, but they didn't do anything. "What are these Karyys? Heat sensors?"

"Yes. See you aren't giving off any body heat because you're… Anyway, your energy signal is masked very well, so you should be able to get in and out with no trouble at all, just, try not to attract attention to yourself, you will do that, won't-"

"No! Shut up! Look at this!" Luster ran her hand over one of the heat sensors. "I am, literally, too cool for school." She chuckled. "This is great."

"Luster, try to stay on task."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Karyys." Luster descended the stairs. "So, which level am I looking for?"

"Epsilon 479." He said. "There might be guards there, be careful. The instructions say you're looking for codes to extract from the singular super computer that is hidden on that floor. You haven't been detected yet. Keep that up, please."

When Luster opened the door to Epsilon 479, there was only one guard, and he perked up immediately. She assumed, since no one ever broke in here, it must be a boring job. "Who are you?" He said.

"Oh, no one, not really, I mean, I'm not important. But my friends are. And that computer in that room has something they want, so I'm just gonna…"

"Halt! I can't let you do that."

Luster groaned in mock disgust. "Can't, can't, of course you can't. Oh well, that doesn't matter either."

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" Luster smiled and moved towards him.

"Go ahead. Shoot. Kill me." She came towards him and grabbed his wrist, lowering the gun, her hands were cold. So cold. "I came through the roof. None of the heat sensors picked me up. Do you know what that means?" The mech shuddered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Luster, I'm from the UCITAF Institute, and I, for one, am having one Hell of a week." She lifted a hand and knocked him out, immediately, temporarily, Ratchet showed her how. And, just like in every bad action movie you've ever seen, she took his hand and pressed it up against the ID panel. Inside, was the biggest piece of machinery she'd ever seen. "Alright Karyys, what do I do?"

"Alright, find a memory disc. Did you? Good. Now put it into the port, there should be a command prompt option in the menu. Open it. Take the file titled 'Flight Plans'. Drag it into the save option. Save it to the flash drive and get the hell out of there."

"Gotcha mate. I'll be headed back your way. Soon."

Luster turned around and there, in all his relative glory, stood Shockwave, covered in blood.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**BUM BUM BUM. Thanks for the reviews!**

**P.S- Anyone notice the, like, 3 Torchwood references in this chapter?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

For the longest time everything was silent. Not even the team at UCITAF said a word. And then Shockwave shifted casually.

"What are you doing, Saber?" He asked.

Back at the Institute, Riskis looked confused. "What did he just call you Luster?"

Technical genius he was, Shockwave had already felt the radio transmission and took a step towards her, running his fingers over her eyes and taking out her communication system.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning you off. You have the files, I suppose?"

"Yes but- I was assuming we were going to exchange these at a rendezvous point?"

Shockwave shook his head. "Come with me." He led her out of the rooms, over the unconscious body she so unceremoniously left on the floor, and back up the stairs to the heat-sensitive room, which immediately picked up Shockwave. Luster paused at the ladder, motioning at it with her hands.

"After you." She said with mock charm.

He all but pushed Luster up the ladder and followed closely behind saying, "Oh, there is no way I'm letting you go behind me."

On the roof of the academy, the world was on fire. The wind there was strong and came in choppy gusts as a direct result of the cybercopters hovering everywhere. Luster waited for Shockwave at the top and let him nudge her in the direction they wanted to go to get out. They ran across the roof of the building to a thin strip of metal connection this building to the next over. It was wide enough for Luster's feet. Shockwave's were another story. They were 7 stories in the air, the crossing raised the next building up 3 stories, and there was no way both of them could make it. Luster stepped across anyway, lightfooted and successful, she looked back at Shockwave. "Come on!" She shouted over the copters and the sound of gunshots. "We're wasting time!"

"I can't make it." He said and began to turn around.

"What if you used your fingers to shimmy across?"

He did so, and climbed up to the next building, and tugged on her forearm, keeping a hold of it and dragging her across this roof, too. "This way." Without any hint of warning, or slowing down, and without saying a word, he and Luster literally ran off the edge of the building. When all was said and done, they had fallen through a small opening of Megatron's warship, perfectly timed to intercept them, and the ship went on to Kaon.

"Okay, so wait, this is the rendezvous point?" Luster whirled around to face Shockwave.

"We need the files you have."

"Yeah, I know, that's why you sent me to get them, remember?" She said slowly.

"That wasn't us. It was some trouble-making Autobot liaisons that wanted to trick Riskis into thinking they were helping his most liked cause."

"What-?" Luster seemed about to say something when a party of very official-looking drone guards walked calmly into the room and informed her that the almighty leader of the Decepticons required her presence at once.

"What?"

"You should probably go." Shockwave began to walk out of the opposite door.

"And where are you going?"

"To get cleaned up, I'm not going to your little meeting… Screw that." He left the room with little more than a whoosh of the door closing behind him and Luste turned the other direction to face the drones and smile awkwardly at them. They turned around and she, with no choice other than doing so, followed them.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"You see, there are certain bots in your life that make an impact on you, and then they're just gone. But then, one day, you meet them again, and it's usually such a joyous occasion. Except the times when it isn't. And you see what this person you once liked so much has become and you wish you could turn your head away in shame. You see all the horrid way they have turned to and you want to stop watching it, but it's like a train wreck, you can't peel your eyes away. And then eventually, it ends."

"So then what happened, with Megatron?"

"It ended."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Thanks for the likes! And reviews! And follows! And whatever else is supposed to happen on this website!**

**Sorry about this chapter, it's kind of bleh. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

Much following the trend of Decepticons, the room Luster was led to was dark and mysterious. In the dim light she made out the silhouette of a tough looking and battle scarred mech against the light of the computer monitors. His back was turned to her. She could not see his face. At his right hand side a thin and young looking mech eyed her curiously and was very silent. The leader, Megatron, turned around and there stood before her the largely transformed and yet vaguely recognizable face of Mahomey, who she left. And neither one expecting a blast from the past said a word to the other. He shifted and she took a step back. She stared at him in awe, looked at the confused mech in the corner. He signed to the staff members and everyone left the room immediately. The tension could be cut with a blade as dull as fog. The silence endured. He held out a hand and Luster grudgingly handed over the jump drive. It was a speedy exchange. And after a long moment he said,

"So do you still wish you had gone off to be with the Autobots? Even after they've betrayed you?" She hardly recognized his voice, it shocked her to take another step back, her back pressed against the wall. He was quiet and calm, questioning.

"Yes."

With the sorriest look on his face that Luster had ever seen, he looked her in the eyes and shook his head at her, as if he felt sorry for her. He lifted the gun attached to his arm, pointed it at her chest. She stared down the barrel of it. With no attempt to flee, she uttered a "please", and both of them were sure that would be the last word she would ever say. The burst of energy from Mahomey's blaster was absorbed by the heart of darkness that had taken up residence in Luster's chest compartment. A void where there should be a heart. She fell instantaneously and was taken up by some Decepticon lackeys, and dropped out of the ship's bottom. She knew this was it. And yet the second she hit the ground, the ground was gone for a split second, and then it reappeared beneath her. She was found on the grounds of an alien planet. But she was found by her kind, they saw her signal, the blinking light of residual energy still hidden in the pit of her spark chamber. She told them her story.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"So… now what?" Bulkhead asked. And it was truly a good question.

Prime shrugged, and looked at Saberfrost. She did the same back at him. "We should probably call Magnus."

And, difficult as it was, they were able to, very able. They told him they had Saberfrost with them, and for a moment, there was no recognition on his face. She stepped in front of the camera, into his view.

He recoiled. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Whoa, man, calm down." Saber held up her hands as if at gunpoint. "I was gone for maybe, I dunno, a few years."

"I think you might want to reset your clock, Saber. You've been gone for centuries."

"Well, would you come hop in the space bridge and get me off this planet?"

"No, I can't. I'm busy."

Saber said nothing, but watched his face, confused.

"I'm sorry, but I've got work that needs to be done and although he is the new undisputed leader a whole race of intelligent beings, Optimus Prime isn't the only bot that's got something important going on. And you, I barely know you anymore and I've changed, of that I am certain. I'm sorry, but I'm not going."

And just before the comm was disconnected, in the nick of time, a voice said on the other side of the call, "He's right, you know. He's not going." Magnus scooted over to make room for two other, very familiar mechs. "We are."

"Riskis? Damiscius?"

Magnus smiled at Saberfrost. "Did you honestly think-"

"Sit tight, Luster," Riskis interrupted. "We're coming for you!"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"I didn't think you'd go for the whole Autobot scene." Saberfrost greeted Riskis and Damicius.

"Yeah, well, they're pretty cool I guess." Damicius mused.

"So, I was gone for centuries, huh? Must have been one hell of a fall."

"We've been looking into it, Luster." Riskis said. He quickly greeted Prime and his team. He thanked them and told them politely that they'd be on their way.

Saber wasn't expecting to leave so quickly. She told Riskis to wait. Before stepping into the beam that would take her to where her real home was, with Magnus, she turned around and looked at Optimus, then to Ratchet, nodded in recognition, and with a quick salute and a mischievous smile, she was gone in the blink of an eye.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Arcee sat on the edge of the world, looking down at the meaningless expanse of flat rock beneath her. Optimus was approaching. She could hear him, but she didn't turn around, she didn't want to. The sun was setting. It looked nice and she couldn't look away. Prime sat next to her. Further away than she would have liked.

"Something bothering you, Arcee?"

Arcee was silent. "She gave up, you know, towards the end."

"What do you mean?"

"She got sent away, she was detached. She had love and then she lost it, and she didn't even try to go back and get it. She gave it up. She let go. If that was me, I'd have walked across Cybertron for him. What she and Magnus had, what Tailgate and I had, what I thought for a second Cliffjumper and I had, that's what I want. How could she possibly let go?" Arcee looked up at her leader, looking for answers.

"I don't know Arcee. But you don't have to. There's always more chances at love." He said, not looking her on the eye.

She stared at his face, looking for some kind of expression that could put meaning to the words. Upon finding none, she turned back to the sunset and scooted a little closer. The second she looked away, Prime smiled to himself.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Thanks for being awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

"We can make it work." Magnus stated bluntly almost as soon as Saberfrost stepped of the spacebridge onto Magnus's ship, suspended in space at some undisclosed location. Saber knew that no matter how much confidence he said the phrase with, he didn't really believe it.

"Magnus, I got shot. By a gun." She said. "Do you understand that? And I didn't die. Now I know I am dead. Now I know I am immortal. That fact will take over my life and it will crush me. I'm not letting you get into it with me. I'll join your team. But that doesn't mean anything. I'm dead. Leave me like that." She told him. _Now I know I am dead. What else can I think about what else have I thought about?_

"So, my dear friend," Riskis said, breaking the tension. "I meant to tell you that while you have been gone we have not been idle."

"Oh?"

"We, well, did a little research. This wristwatch of yours draws energy from the Void, and although there's an infinite number of dimensions and therefore an infinite amount of void stuff, the cushion is still getting smaller and it's cracking." He pulled up on the computer screen a blueprint of a watch, not the one she was wearing, but one that was identical to it. "It's been tearing rifts in the universe for a while. And every once in a while something, or sometimes, someone will slip through. And that's why we're here, to fix them." He crossed his arms and smiled pleasantly. Saber noticed he still didn't wear an emblem of any sort.

"How'd Magnus find you?"

"He followed the clues. He found out you were gone, hasn't spoken to his father since. He deposited every ounce of his energy into looking for you. He came to us," Damiscius leapt into the conversation. "and we told him you were gone. So he made us help look for you. And then we found the cracks and I said to him, 'I think I know what made these.' And now, here you are."

"So, what now?"

Riskis thought for a moment. "We figure out a way to fix them. And then we do just that. That's why we're still out here, we've been testing ways to do it. And we think need you to seal them. New ones kept popping up so we knew you were still around, and Magnus wouldn't give up looking for you."

Saber nodded. Then, suddenly, as if coming to an epiphany, she looked around. "Where is everyone?"

A look of sadness crossed Damiscius's face and he said, very quietly below the hearing range of Magnus and Riskis, "Claudius died, he was shot, may he rest in peace. Karrys, he got assigned as the Decepticon Knockout. Fritzfall deserted us in the night, she left a note saying she was pregnant and she was leaving combat for a short while. She hasn't returned. She joined a different intelligence agency in Tarn. Æryn worked out his sentence and left to become the Autobot, Cliffjumper, I heard he was quite happy with the new team he joined, and I heard he died, may he rest in peace. It's just me and Riskis now." Damiscius looked over at Riskis with wistful eyes. "Which is good. And now you, too."

And so the UCITAF Institute, The United Cybertronian Intelligence Task Force, diminished into the team of Magnus, the Autobot, and former army general of reckless abandon, Riskis the strong and extroverted former leader of UCITAF, Damiscius, the soft spoken and graceful warrior of UCITAF, and finally Saberfrost, who was also Luster for the longest time until her comerades got used to her real name, the newly recognized defender of the interdimensionly world.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but there'll be another one in… like, 30 minutes or so…**


	20. Epilogue

**I know it doesn't look updated, but I added a part.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Years later, the dust from the war finally cleared, the Decepticons on Earth were killed, and left to rot in the Earth's threshold, perhaps one day to be discovered as fossils by a future human, who would be left to question what on Earth they were. Prime awoke to a clear day, and got up out of his berth, careful not wake Arcee, and he walked into the parlour to turn on the news. He always like the news, it informed him about the things his council so eloquently tried to omit from meetings on a daily basis. The computer fizzed a bit, and then turned onto a station, the news reporter in mid-sentence:

"-where the body of the former army General Ultra Magnus was found in his childhood home. Further reports suggest he suffered from a sickness, the coroners refuse to say what sort it was. The body was found at 25:00 this morning, with a note lying next to him signed by someone named Luster. The note is alleged to have said 'The spark in my life has now twice over been put out'."

Optimus paused for a moment. He sat and thought for a moment, unsure of how to react. Finally, he half-laughed, and smiled sadly, looking up at the ceiling, trying to look past it, and up to the sky.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Ratchet met her once. He was on vacation, she was on a mission, but she could spare some time, for him especially. They caught up, it was nice. She told him casually in the conversation that she had seen things he'd never believe, killed things, even. Lots of things.

And to that he said, "So, obviously you can still die. I mean, all you have to do is take that watch off. Magnus is dead, so is Riskis, and you hate yourself, I can tell, I can see it in your eyes. And it would be so easy for you to just take the bloody thing off, finish the deed. So, why don't you?" He was making no attempt to be rude, he was simply asking a simple question, and it deserved a simple answer.

"To make things better. You know, there's so many creatures out there that are down on their luck, and think it's be easier to end it. But I know it's not. I had life and then I lost it. I know what it's like. I mean, yes, I'm fixing holes in the universe, but sometimes, things slip through, and they are so, so sad that they have left their family, and will never see them again. And they think things like that. And then I say, 'I am sorry, that I have failed you. I am sorry for your loss. But look up at that sky. There's planetfuls of races, individuals you've never met. Don't you think there's someone out there that can make you feel like you aren't alone? And if there's just that one little glimmer of hope, don't you think it's worth taking the chance?'"

"Do you lament for them, when they are saddened?"

Saber looked at her old friend for a while. "Billions of things die every day, who laments for them? And these other dimensionally figures are still living. So why should I be expected to?"

There was an augmented moment of silence.

"Wasp. From the academy, Wasp. You remember him, don't you?"

"Mm. Mmhmm."

"He died. He was shot. He decided he didn't like what the Autobots had to offer so he left."

"He did."

"And then he got shot by Megatron for being a dolt. The Decepticons even said he was cursed, even before the moment Megatron laid eyes on him."

"Hm."

"And by that logic, so was I. But I dodged it. So do you think the same things will be said about me?"

"Yes."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Barricade, you and your company are advised to turn around immediately." Soundwave was suspended before the armada tall and proud.

"Stand aside, or I'll have you turned in for treason."

"What treason is there to commit? All Decepticons are lost."

"How did you get all the way out here?"

"I came with Thundercracker. We were sent here by the remainder of the Decepticons, still fighting a pointless battle. We were here to strip this planet of its precious resources, and for a year we ravaged it. And then, she found us."

"Who?"

"Saberfrost. Inside of her chamber, therein lies the heart of the void. She told us we had committed a crime against the universe, and that justice must be done upon us. We laughed at her and her little companion. We should not have. She locked Thundercraker in an unbreakable temporal chamber, he will never age, he will never die, and he can never leave it. She tricked Skywarp and Dirge into the heart of a condensing nebula. They will become a sun, they will burn at the center of a solar system and bring life to it, as they once were so keen to destroy. She still visits Dirge. She trapped him just beneath the surface of the deep, on the outside of the universe, there to be suspended in time forever. He can never get back in. So if ever you are one a voyage to the furthest reaches of the universe, and you see the darkness shift, that's him. Always. And I, for my loyalty and lack of treason against my leader and allegiance until the very end, was placed over this planet's fields and forests, to be its guardian for the remainder of my natural life. And then I will be rewarded with the ability to pass on, and be with Primus and my brothers. So if any of you have any plans on invading this planet, run. For Primus's sake, run. Because she will come for you."

On his wrist they saw a watch. It was counting down time to zero.

"What's that?"

"The remainder of my natural life. 'I give it to you, not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a while, and not waste all your breath trying to beat it. Because no battle is ever won, they are not even fought, and victory is an illusion of philosophers and fools.' She said that when she gave it to me, told me the phrase belongs to a famous writer from Earth named Faulkner. Have you heard of him?"

"No."

Soundwave shrugged, and looked out upon space once again, staring past Barricades party as if they did not exist.

El Fin

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**It was nice knowing you guys! Thanks for going on this adventure with me. Still, it isn't 50,000 words like I said it was gonna be, but I think it turned out alright! And if you ever read and LOtR fanfic, look out for me, I'd love to hear from you guys again! 3**


End file.
